A Whole New World
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: It was crazy, she was crazy, Anthony was crazy. Everyone was crazy! I mean, they had to be if they thought she had a thing for Sohinki, her best friend/co-worker. Come on, she would never go there...(Marhinki)


**Title:** A Whole New World (lol geddit? Cause of that one vlog. And cause I couldn't think of a creative title.)

 **Fandom:** Smosh/Smosh Games

 **Pairing:** Marhinki (Sohinki/Mari) Ianthony maybe? idk

 **AN:** So i was on a Smosh Games kick and i was rlly into this pairing so my brain was all, "so u wanna write, huh? why don't u write about ur otp with no plot in sight? pretty good idea." so now i have this written up and i have no plot to go with it. but bear with me, things may change. maybe. hopefully. also, how many other stories do u wanna bet have the same title as this one?

as a side note, i wrote and edited this on my phone so if u see any mistakes, lemme know and i'll see if i can fix them.

* * *

"Mari, chug it. There's no way you're going to back out of this, right?"

A small hand clasped tight around the cold glass, water slowly making its way down the cup.

"The night's barely begun and you're already trying to get me wasted? Shame on you."

Not for the first time, the Asian girl found herself out drinking with Melanie and Anthony, both people either gratefully gulping down their own alcoholic beverages or cheering on a wild alcoholic making a scene on a nearby table, making sure to laugh hysterically when the poor drunk fell onto the crowd below them. This had been somewhat of a weird personal outing for the three since Anthony's depressing breakup with his girlfriend Kalel and Mari's mutual split with Peter, which happened months after Anthony's situation. Melanie had for some bizarre reason taken it upon herself to comfort the two single dumped people. Apparently she was trying to get them back into the swing of things after what had happened. Then not long after, Melanie and Ian had decided to go their separate ways while still remaining friends. So what had started off as a sweet gesture of condolence had now become a weird tradition of singles night for Melanie to attempt to rectify all their love lives.

"You know, I always find it weird you don't invite Sohinki to these things. He's single, he got dumped..." Anthony's voice trailed off as he swirled the beer that hung loose in his hand. "Would be nice to have a guy around here to make me feel less weird."

Mari's eyebrows raised as she felt a small smirk coming on at a cheeky comment she could make but bit her lip to silence it.

Mel huffed, rolling her eyes. "I tried, he wasn't having it." Her voice came out less patient than it had been an hour ago, the alcohol seeming to already have some affect on her. Mari's eyes caught Anthony's as she gave him raised eyebrows. He just shrugged in return.

"Probably too busy beating it to Dota," Mari grunted out, laughing as Anthony's lips curled in disgust.

"I don't have enough alcohol in me to wanna hear that."

Melanie set her own whisky down beside Mari's wine and glared at her, her eyes somehow managing to look anywhere but at the girl in front of her.

"Can you go five minutes without mentioning Sohinki's dick?"

Mari was about to make a rebuttal, arguing that Anthony started it by bringing the Jew up and that his privates were the last thing on her mind right now, when Melanie's familiar phone jingle started going off startling all three of them. The black haired girl gave a wave of her hand as if she was okay with it and Melanie sighed.

"Okay, hold on guys," She groaned, clicking answer and rolling her eyes as she held a hand to the phone's receiver and away from her mouth. She then placed the phone back to her ear and started responding to the person as she walked away.

Mari puffed out a cheek as she looked over at Anthony, both them letting out a breathy chuckle once the small silence got too much. She smiled down at the glass in her hand shaking her head. Maybe some part of her could tell that Anthony's eyes would be searching her because not a second later she heard the same question she had been getting from everyone lately.

"Uh, are you holding up okay? You know...with the whole," his hands made weird motions in the air. "now being single thing."

She laughed, waving her hand as if to gesture that everything was fine. Cause everything is fine. Everything could not be better. Of course people didn't know just how relieved she was to have split from Peter but whatever. They didn't need to know.

"I appreciate your concern, dude, but I'm okay. Seriously. I've had time to be okay."

His eyes still seemed unsure but that changed quickly when he suddenly looked happy.

"Thank God cause honestly, that dude was not right for you. Like nothing against him but there was just no chemistry there."

Mari found herself raising one eyebrow at his sudden change of emotion, giving him a curious look. "Oh yeah? What makes you say that?"

The male's shoulders went up as he looked away, eyebrows furrowing. "I don't know, I just didn't feel like there was a, um." His speech faltered as his head swayed a bit. Mari reached her arms forward, fully prepared to catch him, or at least make an attempt to. "There's just someone out there better. I feel like you'll know soon."

Well, this just confused her more. The corners of her lips quirked up. "Oh man, you aren't hitting on me, are you?"

She almost laughed at his offended expression but held herself back. "No! Wha-I'm just saying! I just knew that Peter wasn't the one or whatever."

Mari didn't like the way she was so ready to agree, her head almost nodding in response to him. Of course she was happy that she had split from him but hearing that even other people could tell it was gonna happen didn't make her feel better. Did they all think she sucked at relationships now?

The wine in her hand was down her throat in less than a second and she called the bartender for a tall glass of Jack Daniel's. Maybe she could change the subject.

"Okay, oh wise God of love, tell me who you think I should've dated instead."

Anthony gave a short laugh in response, mouth opening to tell her before Melanie decided to come back at the wrong time. She clapped a hand down on Anthony's shoulder.

"Okay, so," Mel took in a breath, eyes closed. "Sohinki is coming to pick us up. Apparently Ian doesn't want us out too long tonight cause you guys are working or whatever. I dunno, I only sorta listened to him. Long story short, we're getting a lift home in about..." She started counting on her fingers, eyes crossed. "ten minutes. So let's try getting as much alcohol in our systems as we can in that time."

* * *

Apparently ten minutes was all they needed as not too long later, Melanie struggled to get off her seat, Anthony crashed into one too many tables and people on the way out of the bar and Mari was laughing at a puddle on the ground. Not exactly what Sohinki was expecting as he stopped the car a few feet away from them outside.

The bearded man stepped out of his car and slowly walked over to them. He was sort of hoping that he could quietly get them into the car and be done with it so he could just get back home to his warm bed. Unfortunately he didn't get his wish as Mari looked up and threw her arms in the air, running towards him.

"Sokinky!"

His cheeks went red as a few people standing around outside the building looked towards them. He barely even had time to look back at his friends as Mari's arms wrapped around his neck and nearly managed to pull him onto the ground with her.

"Whoa Mari, stop. What are you doing?" He asked, not even sure why he was asking her anything at this point.

"Falling, it looks like," She answered, breaking out into a giggle fit as her hands braced themselves on his shoulders to try and steady herself. She could have pushed away but then again, that would take effort and her hands felt nice on his black cotton jacket.

Sohinki's eyebrows rose up a margin but fell back down again as soon as he understood. The distance between the two made it so that her breath wafted all over him and the male felt himself grimacing. Smelling WKD coming from someone's mouth wasn't exactly his number one wish right now.

He hoisted her up, arm wrapping around her waist before tipping his head back to look at his other two friends. Who weren't behind them anymore. That was when a loud horn blared out into the night making the people on the other side of the road jump and turn to them. If he wasn't already carrying Mari right now, he would throttle whoever was attempting to get them murdered.

Mari wasn't as light as she looked although that could because she was currently drunk and her body wasn't even working on autopilot as it swung dangerously around. As soon as he sat her in the backseat, her head rolled two and throw before looking up at him, eyes half closed and pupils blow wide. Her mouth hung somewhat open as a small sliver of drool clung to one corner of her mouth.

"Matt, Maaaaatt," she slurred out, drawing out his name longer than necessary. "Thanks for, for, um," Mari's eyes squeezed momentarily before she looked back up at him with sincerity. "Thanks for helping us. Y'ur a great friend."

If Sohinki had been anyone else, he would have brushed that off as just drunken rambles. But because this was him and he tended to take everything personally, he couldn't help but smile and feel his heart pick up its pace. It wasn't often his friends showed their gratitude but Mari did so more than anyone else he knew.

After the Asian girl was sat back on one of the seats and buckled in as best as she could be, he went around the front to deal with the person who had taken to sounding out the horn earlier. Moving to the driver's seat around to the left, he sighed as he moved the door away from Mel who currently had her head pressed into the wheel having just had it squished right on the horn. Sohinki couldn't even tell if she had done it on purpose or not; she was so out of it, for all he knew she could have mistaken it for a pillow.

Deciding it was best to ask questions later when all party's were sober, he grabbed the girl under her arms and all but dragged her to the seat situated behind the driver's seat and flopped her down into it. Her head swung slightly to the right before slowly sitting on Mari's left shoulder.

Sure that the two women were safe in the back, Sohinki moved on to trying to find Anthony, who had wandered off somewhere after they stepped out of the bar. He was either off somewhere upchucking or had decided to take a walk to get some air. Sohinki was pleading for the latter.

Finding him had actually been easier than Matt figured, the black haired boy sitting on a stone wall, beer bottle dropped at his feet. How many of those had he drunk? No, he wasn't going to ask because like he had said before; no point asking questions tonight.

"Anthony." He doubted that the other was going to even comprehend that enough to acknowledge it but he found himself surprised when Anthony's head looked up and he raised his hand before dropping it like it was nothing. Now that Sohinki was getting closer to the other guy, he could see how pale the tall man's face was. Seriously, this must have been one crazy night?

He reached to help Anthony up but was stopped as the other protested, eyes closed but hands lightly pressing his arms away. His eyebrows were furrowed and he seemed desperate but for what Matt couldn't tell. It wasn't like he would just leave the drunk guy here but what could he do when the other was refusing to oblige? Matt himself was shorter and less physically fit compared to the inebriated guy. And despite the drunken state Anthony was currently in, he still had the advantage over Sohinki here. Sighing, he sat down next to the other guy and dragged a hand down his own face. He was not getting back to his nice, warm house anytime soon.

Anthony's dark eyes turned to him. "Do you ever get lonely?" Oh great, here come the childish, drunk questions. "Like, I know you don't mind being on your own but don't you ever, you know.." His speech was slurred a lot but Matt was lucky enough to be able to decipher most of that.

Stroking his beard in contemplation, the short guy shrugged. "Sometimes, I guess. I don't really think about it. Look, I really think-" Anthony cut him off. "But what about Mari?"

Sohinki gave him a confused stare, trying to figure out what that meant. What about Mari? Was he trying to ask whether Mari got lonely? Was he pointing out how close they were as friends?

"I don't know what you're on about, man." He stood up. "Let me help you up there." He struggled to gain control as he moved one of Anthony's arms to sit on his shoulders, around his neck, and balanced the guy against his side. Who knew this was what he would be doing with his Friday night? Certainly not him. Then again, he also didn't realise how persuasive Ian could be when he wanted to be.

Anthony was soon in the car and apparently quickly falling asleep as well as Sohinki took a quick look behind. Great, and no-one sober enough with him to help get them back to their houses and safely in their own beds.

"They could stay at the office..." He whispered to himself, left hand halting on top of the car keys in the ignition. He was sure that Ian wouldn't care much and Wes usually stayed this late in the office, sometimes accompanied by Chris or Ian. So it's not like the three drunk stooges would be alone the whole time. In fact, the only people who might have a problem with this in the morning would be the three themselves. But then they shouldn't have gotten drunk then, should they?

With a somewhat decent plan in mind, Matt drove forward towards Smosh headquarters with three drunken idiots strapped in the back and a rather sour mood from being kept from sleeping this long.

* * *

 **AN:** so that's the end. it's over. u know a story's good when the first chapter involves ppl getting drunk. i'll have to think up a decent enough plot to get chapter 2 going. while i do that, why don't u guys leave a lil review in the box down there. it helps me write stories and chapters.

thanks and peace~


End file.
